Chloe Hates the Dentist
by JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: Chloe gets her wisdom teeth removed and hilarity ensues. Stand alone fic from the "Tell the World" Universe. Future fic, but no real spoilers. Established Bechloe. T for language. Cover art by tumblr user acawiedersehen.
1. Chapter 1

Beca pulled into the parking lot of the dentist's office, her wife drumming a nervous beat on the arm that the DJ was resting on the center console.

"Calm down, Chlo; you're gonna be fine!" she tried to reach up and turn the car off, but the redhead had her right arm gripped to tightly for her to move it. "Come on, babe, you're gonna be late."

"I don't think I need to get my wisdom teeth removed, I'm fine, let's just go home."

"The dentist said that if you don't get them taken out that they would crowd your other teeth and ruin your beautiful smile." She decided to play to the older girl's vanity, that usually worked.

"I don't need teeth to smile! See!" She Beca her best closed mouthed smile.

Beca always thought that Chloe was gorgeous, but that smile, that - that kind of made her look like a serial killer.

"You've been voted best smile by People magazine three years in a row, you don't want to break your streak because you're a little scared of the dentist."

"I'm not- " She watched as Chloe leaned back in her seat, scoffing. "I'm not scared of the dentist!"

Beca looked pointedly at the half-moon marks on her arm where Chloe's fingernails had dug in, and the redhead had the decency to appear guilty.

"Sorry."

"I just don't understand why you're scared exactly? I mean, considering you made us fly all the way to Georgia so your dad could do the procedure."

"Well my dad is a dentist, Bec, it just makes sense."

"There are plenty of dentists in California."

"I just, I've never liked going to the dentist, and dad at least makes it easier."

"Babe, I would fly us to Tokyo if it would make you more comfortable, but even your dad can't pull your teeth if you're still sitting in the parking lot."

"I know."

Beca cleared her throat expectantly, and the older girl finally released her arm. She turned off the car and climbed out, grabbing her laptop bag from the backseat before moving around to the passenger side, opening the door and staring up at her stubborn wife.

"I carried you out to the car, I can carry you in! Although I don't think that anyone would appreciate the sight of a grown woman being carried into a dentist's office kicking and screaming."

Chloe simply crossed her arms and stared out the windshield.

Beca sighed and settled the laptop bag across her chest.

"Alright Mrs. Mitchell, you asked for it!"

She placed a foot up onto the step bar of the rented SUV and snaked an arm around Chloe's waist, tugging her towards the door. She ducked her head to fight past the redhead's defenses, and locked her arms around the older girl's waist before using her leverage to bend Chloe over her shoulder and out the door. Once her feet were planted firmly on the concrete, she nudged the door close. She hefted the redhead up higher on her shoulder, locking her arms around toned thighs. As she started walking across the parking lot, Chloe's fists stilled their assault on her back and she felt more than heard the ginger sigh.

"Remind me to text your mom a thank you for those jeans, your ass looks really good from this angle."

"Are you going to behave?"

There was a moment's pause and she had to strain to hear Chloe's whiny whisper.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Louder this time.

"You're not going to run?"

"No, god, Beca put me down, your bony shoulder is jabbing into my ribs."

"Maybe," She huffed, bending so that Chloe's feet could reach the ground. "Your bony ribs were poking into my shoulder."

True to her word, Chloe didn't run; but Beca kept a tight grip on her hand anyway; just in case.

She took the papers the receptionist offered with her free hand and guided Chloe to a seat. Digging around on the end table, she found a copy of People that had pictures from their wedding on the cover.

"Here, look at these beautiful brides and tell me you don't care about your smile! I'm gonna fill out this paperwork."

She didn't get very far before she turned to Chloe for help.

"Hey, Chlo, what's our zip code?"

She made it a few more moments before she poked her wife again.

"Babe, do you have a copy of our insurance card in your purse?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, but reached down to dig the card out of her purse.

"Red," She nudged the older girl with her shoulder, "Red, what does this even mean?"

Sighing, the redhead held out her hands for the papers.

"This is why I always fill out the paperwork, I swear, it's like you're a kid sometimes."

Beca's eyes narrowed.

"I feel like that's a subtle jab at my height. Which you should really not do because you aren't that much taller than me."

It seemed like forever before they were called back, although that could have been because Chloe was tapping out a constant rhythm against her thigh, leg bouncing up and down next to Beca's. She followed her wife back to the procedure room, grateful that she would be allowed to stay with Chloe until she was asleep.

"Hey, Ladybug!" Beca watched as Chloe's dad pulled the redhead in for a hug before turning to her. "Beca, hope you're treating my daughter well, although I did see you carrying her across the parking lot earlier."

"It was for her own good!"

"I always get a little offended at how much she hates going to the dentist."

"It's nothing against you, dad, I just don't like it!"

"You're not even going to feel anything, you'll be asleep the whole time, I promise." Dr. Beale promised before taking a seat on the small rolling chair and gesturing for Chloe in the exam chair. "Now I'm going to get this IV started so we can get you off to sleep."

Beca grabbed one of the chairs from against the wall and pulled it over so that she could sit next to her wife. She took the hand that wasn't about to be poked and prodded and twined their fingers together.

"Are you ever going to tell me the story of why you hate going to the dentist so much?"

Chloe's face reddened, and her fingers twitched in Beca's grip.

"Nope" She popped the p. "Way too embarrassing!"

"But I'm your wife! I need to know!"

"Uhuh!"

"Seriously?! The second time I ever saw you was when you burst into my shower naked and you're embarrassed to tell me why you're afraid of the dentist?!"

Dr. Beale froze at that, hand stilling from where it was rubbing Chloe's arm with an alcohol wipe.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that."

Slowly, Beca's brain registered what she had just said.

"Oh! Oh! I mean I didn't see anything! My eyes were glued to the ceiling the whole time. I don't even know for sure that she was naked! I mean I assumed, cause we were in the shower, but she was probably fully clothed! I mean, like I said, I don't know because I didn't look! Cause you know, ceiling. Actually, come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen Chloe-"

"Bec!"

Beca drew in a breath and Chloe continued. "You're just digging a deeper hole! We bought a condo in Atlanta for a reason, remember? Last Thanksgiving!?"

Beca couldn't see her own cheeks right now, but she assumed from the heat that they would be about the color of a fire truck.

"Chlo! Seriously! We were never supposed to speak of that again! We made a pact! There's a certain list of events that I would be happy to never remember again, and thanksgiving morning is one of them!"

"Alright!" Jon interrupted, "You were right, Beca, the distraction technique worked and the IV is in! Any last words before I get the anesthetist and we get started?"

Chloe shook her head and Jon stepped out into the hall.

"Distraction technique?"

"Yeah," Beca's grin was smug. " I told your dad that I could get you so distracted that you wouldn't even notice the needle."

She watched the redhead's jaw drop in indignation. "You play dirty, Beca Mitchell!"

"Yeah, well," she paused for effect, leaning in to brush Chloe's ear with her lips. "You weren't complaining about that last night."

The older girl spluttered, face steadily increasing in redness as her father returned with a woman who looked to be in her mid-fifties.

"Please!" She extended her arm towards the woman. "Put me out of my misery, I'd rather get my teeth pulled than listen to my wife's dirty, corny jokes!"

Jon and the nurse laughed, but Beca stood, grabbing Chloe's face between her hands. "I love you, weirdo." She pecked their lips together. "I'll be here as soon as you wake up."

Chloe nodded, and it was another heartbeat before her eyes drifted closed. Beca looked back at the anesthetist who was still drawing up the medication and then back to her wife.

"Psych!" the redhead's eyes flew open and Beca forever deny that she jumped as high as Chloe claimed.

"Holy mother of-!"

"Your face!" Chloe cackled.

"Freakin' hell, Chlo!"

"I'm sorry! It was just too easy!"

"Just - let's- can we just -" she looked to her father-in-law pleadingly.

"Night, night, ladybug." Jon said, and Chloe was soon out for the count.

"Alright, well, I'll be in the waiting room; so just come get me when she's done. Or if something happens, you know." Beca backed up to the doorway.

"She'll be fine, Beca; I'll come get you when I'm done." Jon reassured her.

She watched as Chloe's face spread into a huge grin. Well, as huge as it could get with gauze stuffed in her mouth.

"Heeeeeyyyyyy, sexy!" came the slurred greeting.

"Hey there Mrs. Mitchell, you look like you're feelin' pretty good there! Got the good drugs, huh?"

"Mrs. Mitchell?! I'm married?!"

She didn't even try to hide her snort of laughter.

"Yep!"

The redhead's mouth widened into a shocked 'O'.

"To who?!"

"Me!"

"You?"

Beca nodded as she watched Chloe leaned her head back a little to quickly, wincing at the thud that sounded when it hit the headrest.

"Wow."

"Wow?" Beca scratched her head.

"You're like, hot. Like really, really hot."

"Yeah, well, that's what you tell me."

Silence fell over the room for a moment as a dental hygienist came to check Chloe's vitals.

"And you're my wife?"

"Yep!"

"Wow."

She was distracted for a moment by the ceiling tiles, but then she suddenly shot upright in the chair to stare at Beca.

"But- but - but. . . You're so tiny!"

"What did I say about the short jokes, Red?"

"Red?"

Beca giggled at the confused look on her wife's face, mouth agape and white gauze peeking its way out.

"Your hair, babe."

"My hair?-" the most adorable squeal that Chloe Mitchell had ever made, (and Beca had heard her fair share of Chloe squeals), sounded as the drugged up girl pulled a strand of hair around in front of her face to study it. "It's red!" If Beca didn't know anything better, she would have thought her wife had just discovered the eighth wonder of the world.

"It is."

Her open mouth turns once again to Beca, and the DJ can't help the way her heart constricts at the sight.

"That's amazing!" Chloe continues, still playing with the hair between her fingers. When suddenly, she notices her fingers. More specifically, the large diamond on her left hand.

"What the fuck?"

Beca almost chocked on her own spit at the sudden force behind Chloe's words.

"What?"

"I'm married!"

"That you are!"

"To who?"

Beca decided to have a little fun.

"To DJ B Mitch."

"What?! No way!"

"Yes way!"

"That's amazing!"

"Well, you're pretty amazing!"

"I am?"

"You are!"

Blue eyes grazed down her body, and she couldn't help but feel naked under Chloe's scrutinizing stare.

"You're tiny."

"Didn't we just do this?"

"And hot."

Jonathan Beale chose that moment to walk in.

"How are you feeling, Ladybug?"

Chloe leaned her head back again, red curls spreading across the head rest.

"My head's all foggy." Was the slurred response.

"Yeah, you might feel that way for a bit, and I'll give you a prescription for some pain medication for when this wears off."

"Dad, dad." Chloe tugged at the sleeve of his white lab coat. "Guess what?!"

"What?"

"My hair's red."

"Is it?"

"Uh huh." She poked at her cheek. "Guess what else?"

"What?"

"I'm married!"

"You are? To whom?"

"DJ B Mitch!"

"DJ B Mitch?"

Chloe nodded, and Dr. Beale turned to Beca.

"That should wear off soon, but she might be a bit of a handful until it does. I'm sure Lindsay wouldn't mind if you stayed at the house if you want some help."

"Nah, thanks but I got it! I mean It shouldn't last too long right?"

"Hour, maybe two, tops."

She waved her hand. "Totally under control."

"Alright, well, here's her prescription, make sure she takes it every four hours when she's awake, that pain can really sneak up on you. Soft foods for three days, and fill this syringe with water to flush out her gums. No direct brushing for a week, and obviously, don't let her drive until she's off the pain meds."

"Got it!" Beca took the offered items, and Jon leaned over to kiss Chloe's forehead.

"I'll call and check on you later."

"Bye, bye, bye!" Chloe sung, complete with the Nsync' hand motion.

Beca watched as Jon left, and one of the hygienists brought in a wheelchair.

"Alright, Chlo; lets' get you out to the car."

The ride home was mercifully uneventful, save for the drool on the passenger seat that Beca was pretty sure wasn't covered under the rental agreement. She was even able to utilize the drive-through at the pharmacy, having stocked up on all of the the 'post-dental work necessities' the day before.

She half-drug, half carried Chloe through parking garage of their apartment building and into the elevator. It took all of her deflection powers to stop the redhead from hitting all of the buttons, and as the elevator dinged on their floor, she breathed a sigh of relief. Once they were in the apartment, she took Chloe straight to the bedroom.

"Alright, let's get you into some comfy, drool-safe clothes, ok? Can you just stand? Like don't move!"

She moved quickly to divest her wife of her clothing, before turning to the closet to grab the pajamas Chloe had laid out. By the time she turned back around, the ginger was laid out on the bed in her underwear; going through the motions of making a snow angel, but stopping suddenly when she saw Beca.

"Deeeejjjjaaaaay! Yo! DJ!"

"Yes?"

"Will you sign my boob?!"

"What?!"

"Will you sign my boob?"

"Will I sign your boob?"

"Yeah, cause you're famous!"

"I'm not- I'm not signing your boob, Chlo."

"Why?"

Seeing how futile any argument would be, she picked up a pen off of the nightstand and crawled on the bed to straddle the redhead.

"Nooooo, with a Sharpie!"

"A Sharpie?"

"I want it to last fooorrreevver!"

"You realize my wife is going to kill me, right?"

"I'm your wife!" Her lip stuck out in a pout, her still puffy cheeks adding to the chipmunk effect.

"Yeah, and when you're not high as a kite anymore, you're gonna kill me!"

"Beeeccccaaaaa."

"Fine, fine, Sharpie it is."

She leaned over to dig through the drawer on the nightstand. Finally finding one, she pulled herself back up and looked down at her wife.

"Sharpie. Happy?"

Chloe nodded.

"Great, so glad. Do you have a preference to which boob?"

"Left! So it's close to my heart."

"Oh my god, if you weren't higher than Snoop Dogg right now, this would almost be romantic."

She bent to gently scrawl her stage signature on the top of the redhead's breast before fanning it dry and sitting up.

"There, I signed your left boob, with a Sharpie, now let's get you dressed before I'm forced to sign anymore body parts."

She pulled the redhead up to a sitting position and slipped a tank top over head.

"You know, you said you were going to tell me why you're so scared of the dentist, and you never did!"

It never hurt to try.

"Oh." There was a gigantic sigh, and for a moment that's all Beca thought she was going to get.

"I was 8." Sigh. "And I was playing soccer." Another sigh. "And I got stuck in the goal net."

"What exactly does that have to do with your fear of dentists?"

"My tooth got stuck in the net. And it popped out."

"Uhhh..." She had no idea how to reply to that.

"There was blood everywhere! My pretty blue jersey ruined!"

"Oh, wow."

"I haven't liked dentists or soccer since!"

She sighed again and leaned forward, her head dropping to Beca's shoulder.

"That was a wild story from start to finish!"

The ginger hummed into her neck and Beca pulled back, dragging Chloe with her.

"Come on, let's get you to the couch."

She finally succeeded in getting Chloe to the living room, only to have her declare that they needed to watch all three High School Musicals. She sang her way through half of the first movie before dozing off and leaving Beca to send out post anesthesia videos to both of their mothers and the Bellas. They all commented on how hilarious and adorable the redhead was, and sitting there with Chloe tucked in behind her knees, red hair splayed out all over her hip, and a drool stain slowly forming on her thigh, Beca couldn't help but agree.

Chloe was still snoring softly when Beca woke the next morning, so she snuck to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Hey sleepyhead," she brushed the hair out Chloe's eyes.

"Mmm. Good morning." Her voice was off from the swelling, but it wasn't slurry.

"How are you feeling?"

"My jaw hurts." The older girl said as she sat up, the blankets falling around her.

"Yeah, I bet it does! Here, take this." She passed the coffe and one of the pain pills and Chloe took them, pausing though as she looked down at her cleavage peaking through the sleep shirt

"Hey Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do I have 'DJ B Mitch' written on my boob?"

"Well funny story actually-"

"Is that Sharpie?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I said this was a one shot, but glads33 requested an update and I'm a sucker for Bechloe fluff! Thanks everyone for all the reviews, follows and favorites!**

"Is that sharpie?!"

"Well, umm, you see . . ."

"Beca." Chloe's voice was threatening and her eyes were dark, but Beca could see her teeth biting her lips to hold back a smile.

She climbed up in the bed beside her wife, snuggling into the covers and reaching up to drape Chloe's arm around her shoulders. Smirking, she reached out a finger to trace the offending ink.

"You were extremely insistent. . . "

"I was under the influence of mind-altering drugs." Chloe's hand buried in her hair, rubbing soft circles in her scalp.

"Exactly! You think that you're convincing sober? It's a thousand times worse when you mix in drug induced tenacity."

"And you couldn't write it in pen?"

"Nope! You were very specific about it being a sharpie." She burrowed down into the older girl, tangling their legs together.

"And you couldn't wipe it off? Maybe before I slept in it? Because now it's like really permanent and it's going to take days for it to wear off."

Her other hand came up to rest on Beca's shoulder and the DJ winced in shame.

"I uh. . . I didn't think about that."

"Uh huh, whatever. I think you just wanted to see your name inked on my body."

Beca rolled so that she was half on top of Chloe and stared up at her wife innocently.

"You know, I could always add 'Property of' above my signature, now _that_ would be sexy.

Chloe's jaw dropped in indignation. "Watch it, Mitchell, you're on thin ice."

"Don't 'Mitchell' me, Mitchell."

Hands inched up Beca's sides and she froze, wagging a finger in the redhead's face.

"Do not! Do not tickle me! I am not going to get in a tickle fight with my drugged up wife!"

A devilish grin spread across the other girl's face.

"Who said you had to fight back?"

She quickly clamped her fingers over the fingers wiggling over her ribs.

"Chloe," She warned. "You need to rest."

The redhead slumped into the pillows, sighing.

"Fine, fine."

"Are you hungry?"

Chloe shook her head.

"Tired?"

"Lil' bit." Was the mumbled response, blue eyes already drifting closed.

"Mmm, good." She brought the covers up around them. "Let's nap."

When she awoke the second time, Chloe was wrapped around her, warm breath tickling her ear. Pressing kisses against red hair, she gently untangled herself.

"I'm gonna go grab a shower."

"I'll be there in a second." Chloe's voice was muffled against the pillow.

The DJ stretched and groaned before rolling off the bed and making her way to the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and stripped down, gasping when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Right there, smack on her ass cheek, was Chloe's flowing script in bold sharpie.

"Property of Chloe Mitchell"

There was a giggle in the doorway, and she looked up to see Chloe smirking at her.

"Payback's a bitch."


End file.
